Sirviente de mi amo
by katra agrotera
Summary: Este fic no me pertenece, es de propiedad de la autora Duchess Raven , yo solo soy su mera traductora


Este fic no me pertenece, solo es una mera traducción del grandioso fic de Duchess Raven

Sirviente de mi amo

Tomando una larga pitada de su cigarrillo, integra Hellsing, observo de nuevo la nota sobre su escritorio, su superficie blanca, contrastaba con la oscuridad del cuarto, las letras de oro del comienzo, brillaban en el poco claro de luna, que encontró la manera de entrar en su oficina, a través de las gruesas cortinas. Ella suspiro, se inclino hacia delante y dejo caer algunas cenizas en el cenicero

-es esto lo que yo creo que es, Walter

El viejo mayordomo asintió, la diversión encrespaba la esquina de sus labios

-me temo que si, My lady

-supongo que no habrá forma de agradecer a la reina por su pensamiento y pasar la nota por alto

-madame-dijo Walter, con una firmeza apacible, que uno la utilizaría para hablarle de algo complejo a un niño-es el primer aniversario desde la caída del lezte batallón. Su majestad desea celebrar con los héroes que lo hicieron posible

Integra dijo con desprecio-yo no he peleado batallas, los que lo hicieron posible, como dices, son aquellos que estuvieron en batalla, es en tu honor ángel de la muerte, no en el mío

-mi lady, me halaga-el mayordomo hizo una reverencia, un movimiento que desafiaría a la mayoría de su edad, pero no para el ángel de la muerte, quien tenia aproximadamente 70 años, pero lucia de 50 y actuaba como si tuviera 35, autorizo un segundo pensamiento –pero necesito recordarle, que el riesgo, el razonamiento y el valor detrás del triunfo vinieron de ti, la líder de la organización, es por eso que el país ,no , el mundo, debe hacer reuniones en tu honor

- no juegues con las palabras, mayordomo

- mis disculpas- dijo Walter, pero seguía habiendo una luz tenue en sus ojos, ya que sabia que había ganado.

Integra dio vuelta la tarjeta en su mano, con el cigarrillo entre sus dientes, mientras con una mirada de desdén le dijo al mayordomo-crees que deba atender

-oh, no, señora. No solo atender. Atender y traer invitados

Integra escaneo la invitación- oh si, su majestad recuerda todas las contribuciones de la guerra, muy bien - ella apago el cigarrillo, causando que las cenizas volaran sobre su escritorio- tu y alucard deberán acompañarme, así como seres y ese comandante mercenario, si el puede limpiar su acto a tiempo

Walter levanto una ceja-¿y?

Ella apoyo la invitación, sobre el escritorio, como si desafiara al más viejo de los hombres

-¿y que?

-perdóneme mi lady, pero en un baile tradicional de salón, como creo que será esta ocasión, una mujer joven debe tener un acompañante adecuado

- ese será tu trabajo

Walter movió su cabeza-no madame- dijo el-soy solamente un hombre mayor. Estaría mal si fuera visto con una mujer tal como usted- su media sonrisa, estaba oculta en la sombras- hablaba de tu humilde criado, el vampiro

Integra se quedo muda- no seas ridículo

Walter inclino su cabeza levemente – oh…-dijo el- ¿y que la hace decir eso?, el, es el acompañante perfecto, no solo en el favor de la reina, preferirías mostrarte ante ella en el brazo de enrico Maxwell

La líder de la organización Hellsing, entrecerró los ojos- no puedes

-es mi deber, encontrarle el acompañante perfecto

- dime, Walter, ¿encuentras placentero irritarme?

-solo con una buena razón- contesto el mayordomo, con un rápido movimiento el se dio vuelta, antes de que ella pudiera ver su rostro- informare a Seres y a Pip

Integra espero a que los pasos de Walter desaparecieran del pasillo, antes de inclinarse para atrás, con otro cigarrillo, mientras tanto una figura amorfa se formaba detrás de ella

¿Escuchabas?- dijo hablándole, a la figura, que se acababa de formar

Como siempre- repentinamente, el vampiro se sentó alrededor de la silla, con su mano enguantada, el levanto la tarjeta y la exploro- sonabas terriblemente emocionada, amo

Ahórrate el sarcasmo-dijo integra-la fiesta, es en tres días, un tiempo bastante amplio para prepararte a ti y a seres, instrúyela bien en la maneras de la clase alta. No deseamos que la draculina derrame el champagne por todas partes o peor en el vestido ajeno

Alucard se rió entre dientes, ante el pensamiento- por supuesto-dijo el -pero veras master, yo preferiría que Walter se encargara del asunto. No, de hecho, la chica policía puede defenderse muy bien. Después de ver su actuación en batalla, no tengo mas dudas de ella

-¿estas tratando de decir algo?

- solamente que no atenderé

La mano de integra se detuvo en el aire, el cigarrillo a medio camino de su boca- disculpa

las reuniones de rellenar la camisa, no están para mi, amo, deje esas cosas hace cuatrocientos años

Su amo gruño y trajo el cigarrillo a su boca- finge, todo lo que quieras alucard, de que no tienes una opción-dijo ella, soplando un anillo de humo en el aire- si debo sufrir esta noche, tu también, después de todo esto también es en tu honor, en el del vampiro que jugo la tarjeta del triunfo en traer la guerra a su final

aunque deseo mucho verte en un vestido de noche, amo- dijo levantándose, de su posición contra el escritorio- creo que no hay manera física de que puedas obligarme a ir. A menos que me lo ordenes- los ojos rojos cayeron en ella, brillando intensamente en la oscuridad como luciérnagas-¿te atreverías a ordenarme que fuera tu pareja?

Integra soplo en su cigarrillo otra vez, pero el podía ver como ella apretaba los dientes, el la irritaba- debes pensar mucho en tu actitud-dijo ella bajando la voz

-solamente alrededor de los seres humanos

-vete

-puedo entender, amo, si lo deseas como un favor personal, viendo como la bola cae sobre mi….

-vete

-¿amo?

Ella le arrojo el cigarrillo. Le dio en el frente de su abrigo- sal basura- ella comenzó a levantarse, pero el desaparecía en el aire, su sonrisa fue lo ultimo en desaparecer, como la del gato de Alicia.

Cayendo pesadamente sobre su asiento, integra calmo sus nervios.

Walter estaba apoyado sobre la pared, las manos en el bolsillo, tarareando una canción y cambiando un pie por el otro. Pretendiendo que no noto al vampiro, hasta que lo tuvo enfrente de el

-alucard-dijo el con fingida sorpresa- no debes asustar a un hombre viejo como yo

-que chistoso-contesto el vampiro- fue muy gracioso decirle a integra, que me tomara como acompañante

-¿no lo era?- Walter se rió entre dientes-si estoy completamente orgulloso de mi mismo

-¿encuentras placentero irritarme?

-sabes ella dijo lo mismo-musito el mayordomo, antes de tomar un tono serio-estaba tratándole ayudarte ¿sabes?

-haciendo un trabajo muy pobre, diría yo

Walter miro fijadamente al vampiro momentáneamente-¿ lo conseguiste, no?

-como si fuera tan sencillo

-ella te hecho de nuevo

-mira, mayordomo-le advirtió alucard-cuando te dije, fue en confidente, 65 años de amistad, lo valieron

-56

-lo que sea

-honestamente alucard-dijo el viejo el mayordomo seriamente-¿Qué te hace pensar que me quedare parado mirando?

-no tiene importancia, no hay manera de que suceda algo como eso, no me someteré al tal indignación

Walter rodó sus ojos-bien-dijo el-bien, estoy seguro de que integra no tendrá problema en encontrar un acompañante. Ella es una joven atractiva, después de todo y si no lo hace, estoy seguro que los hombres en la fiesta, no la dejaran estar sola

Alucard gruño

-ella hará una excelente pareja, estoy seguro-dijo Walter picaramente-con ese enrico Maxwell. Absolutamente un caballero

-estas fanfarroneando. Ella nunca se permitiría estar en el brazo de ese cerdo del vaticano

-eso no lo parara, alucard. Has notado la forma en que la mira

No-dijo alucard finamente y empujo al pasar al mayordomo- no ganaras esta. No hay manera de que vaya a degradarme en tal situación

Walter rió de manera contenida, mientras el vampiro atravesaba el campillo- realmente –murmuro-ya he ganado dos veces hoy

Seres victoria se sentó delante del aparador, en el cuarto de huésped que Walter le había dado para que se preparase. Pip accidentalmente, entro dos veces, murmurando algo sobre los cuartos de baño, mientras la miraba tontamente ,hasta que finalmente le arrojo un peine en su cara y trabo la puerta, la idea de ser escoltada por el, le hacia sentir un gusto a bilis en la boca.

Mirando los vestidos que su amo le había traído. Ella era una mujer pequeña con curvas grandes y ojos inocentes. Había sido una chica policía durante toda su vida, ahora mirando los vestidos ella se sentía parte de otra realidad.

Finalmente después de mucha lucha, con las telas, encontró un viejo vestido de cóctel, negro de integra que le fue justo. Integra era mas alta y mas delgada, pero por lo menos no lo arrastro en el piso como a los demás, la piel estaba casi al descubierto, era casi atractivo

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. Reflexivamente agarro el cepillo de pelo-sal Pip

-soy Walter, seres- fue la contestación que vino de detrás de la puerta-mande al mercenario que avise a sir integra de que necesita lavarse la lengua. Dios sabe que ella lo necesita.

Suspiro en resignación, seres le abrió la puerta-¿no querrás decir que el lo necesita?

Walter se encogió de hombros-supongo que el también lo necesita- la miro de arriba abajo- no esta tan mal, ¿estas lista para que te maquille?

-¿debería?

-querida, querida-dijo Walter, guiándola hacia enfrente del espejo y poniendo la caja de maquillaje frente a ella- es la fiesta de la reina quieres lucir presentable- seres se miro en el espejo. Ninguna cantidad de maquillaje iba a cubrir esos ojos rojos. Ella se sentó tiesa, mientras que Walter limpiaba su vestido con un cepillo para quitar la pelusa – el amo no piensa asistir realmente

- el dice que no desea asistir

-¿aunque lady Hellsing este…?¿el no desea estar cerca…de ella?

Walter se detuvo y se enderezo-ahora. Donde….?

-no estaba espiando-dijo rápidamente seres, girando la cara hacia el-bueno, al final, no quise hacerlo. Puedo oírlo a veces… en mi cabeza. Cuando esta pensando algo y no se molesta en protegerse, lo escucho, aparte-ella se sonrojo levemente- soy una mujer después de todo, no es difícil de ver lo que un hombre piensa

Riéndose, Walter, palmeo el hombro de la joven vampiro-muy intuitiva, seres- dijo el- eso significa que también sabes…

¿Que la fiesta se celebra en el cumpleaños de integra? Si, pero ¿por que ella desea que nadie lo sepa?

Viendo que el peine aun seguía en su mano, lo tomo gentilmente y comenzó a cepillar su cabello- a diferencia de muchas mujeres, integra, esconde su edad, porque bueno…-el paro- ella considera una ventaja que la mayoría de la gente no sepa lo joven que es

-¿alguien sabe acerca de su cumpleaños?

-solo tu amo y yo, aunque ahora tu también lo sabes, ha sido olvidado con el paso de los años, ella tiene 25 años actualmente, pero actúa como si fuera mucho mas grande. Es casi espantoso a veces, es como si la organización hubiese drenado toda su juventud

Seres asintió- ¿el amo, realmente, no estará allí? ¿El no desea estar allí para ella?

Walter en las sombras, rió entre dientes-ya lo veremos-dijo el-ahora ponte el maquillaje y baja, integra desea verte para aprobarte, antes de que nos vallamos. Yo también debo prepararme

Cuando la puerta se serró de tras de el, seres comenzó a aplicarse el polvo y el rubor en su cara. El olor de los cosméticos le irritaba la nariz, ella estornudo, Sintiéndose levemente molesta. Nada bueno podría resultar de esta noche excepto por quizás una cosa, un pequeño riesgo.

Miro alrededor para asegurarse de que su amo no espiaba, ella se desnudo. Un paquete brillante envuelto, miro a escondidas hacia fuera, mirándolo y sintiéndose satisfechas con el vestido, consigo misma, seres se dedico al maquillaje.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Pip entro atropelladamente, estaba vestido en lo que parecía ser algún derivado del cual una vez había sido un traje muy costoso, el miro alrededor del cuarto.

¿Es esto el baño?-grito y poso sus ojos en ella-demonios, luces caliente draculina

Esta vez ella le lanzo el taburete

Era muy difícil que integra encendiera las luces, prefería moverse en la oscuridad, por eso seres creyó que integra era un vampiro por si misma. En varias ocasiones ella la vio mostrar los colmillos, en especial cuando daba órdenes a su amo. Pero la oscuridad la incomodaba hoy, por lo menos ese era el pensamiento que tenia en su mente, cuando golpeo la puerta de integra

-¿si?

-es seres, madame-respondió precipitadamente

-pasa- respondió simplemente

Cuando cerro la puerta se dio cuenta, de que era la primera vez de que ella entraba al dormitorio de integra, nunca estuvo prohibido, pero nunca había tenido una razón para estar allí, también pensó si su amo habría estado alguna vez ahí

Una sola lámpara que se encontraba sobre el aparador de madera oscuro, fue lo que encendió el cuarto. Ella tenía escondido su regalo en la espalda., la figura delante del aparador comenzó a darse vuelta lentamente. Esa no era la integra que ella conocía, bueno no antes de ese momento. Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en su cabeza. La dama llevaba un vestido blanco, que bajaba por su cuerpo como un rió lechoso, en el frente tenia un corte bajo para mostrar sus pechos naturales. La piel expuesta de la espalda. Eran como crema. Llevaba una sola pulsera de oro en la muñeca. En vez de los anteojos ella había optado por lentes de contacto, exhibiendo sus ojos azules al mundo.

A pesar de su voz de líder e incluso el puño de hierro con el cual ella gobernaba al vampiro más poderoso de la historia, integra, era hermosa.

-seres- ella se sacudió rápidamente, encubrió, el pequeño paquete detrás de ella, con su mano- si, sir

-veo que has encontrado entre mis vestidos, uno que te quede bien

-si, sir

-bien-integra se dio vuelta de nuevo, buscando unas hebillas para el pelo- esto es demasiado malo para nosotros, no tenia nada decente para ti, pero no te preocupes, esto no sucede a menudo, estarás usando tu uniforme para cazar ghouls, muy pronto.

El paquete se sentía pesado en sus manos-¿sir?

-¿si?

-¿estas segura que el amo no vendrá?

Encontrando una evilla, la puso en su cabello con cierta dificultad, haciendo una mueca de dolor-ese tonto amo tuyo goza irritándome-dijo ella- el puede hacer lo que se le de la gana, por lo tanto, solo habrá un vampiro de Hellsing

A seres le tome un minuto darse cuenta de que integra hablaba de ella-pero sir….

-¿es que?

Ella se mordió el labio-pero es importante que usted lleve un acompañante

Integra suspiro, por fin había podido poner la hebilla en su pasado. Abrió uno de los cajones y saco una caja que pareció ser de cigarritos-déjame decirte algo, seres victoria-dijo ella-el problema con la gente es que tienen demasiadas reglas. Como las de ciencia, las reglas de la sociedad, guardar las apariencias. Nosotros nacemos, morimos y luchamos para vivir- ella apago el cigarrillo- es decir- ella continuo- si cualquier persona tiene cualquier cosa que decir acerca de que valla sola al baile, puede escupirlo

Seres bajo los ojos nerviosa –hablando de nacer-dijo ella suavemente, tocando el paquete que sostenía detrás suyo- yo…eh…feliz…

-¿Dónde esta tu escorte?

Ella miro asía arriba asustada-¿sir?

tu acompañante, ese mercenario, ¿Dónde esta?, vamos a llegar tarde, no obstante hay que hacer una entrada, así me ahorrare atención innecesaria, ¿Walter lo ha preparado bien? O el necesita persuasiones mas poderosas

Seres parpadeo-no se…yo

Integra le lanzo algo, ella observo su vestido para ver un monedero suavemente negro-combina con el vestido ahora vamos

Indecisa de cómo agarrar eso, seres se puso el paquete en el monedero y se apresuro a seguir a integra, ella se había quedado de espaldas en la puerta

-lo siento- se disculpo rápidamente, se adelanto para ver que había hecho detenerse a integra, ella se había quedado de espaldas a la puerta.

Su amo estaba inclinado, contra la pared enfrente del baño de mujeres, una de sus piernas estaba apoyada contra la pared, sus manos en los bolsillos, en vez de su atuendo generalmente rojo, estaba vestido de negro, de pies a cabeza. Lo único que no era negro, era su corbata roja, destellando como sangre en su pecho. Al verlos, el miro asía arriba y sonrió.

Integra cruzo los brazos y mastico su cigarrillo-¿cambiantes de parecer?-dijo fríamente

Alucard se encogió de hombros. El no usaba sus lentes, ni su sombrero. De hecho si no fuera por sus ojos color sangre, el parecería como cualquier caballero en una salida de domingo por la tarde. Seres suprimió una risita nerviosa, ante la vergüenza de las ondas que irradiaba el

-talvez-dijo el- sentí simplemente que no hay otro mejor para escoltar a mi amo que su criado

Divertida integra se quito el cigarrillo de su boca- muy bien-dijo ella-viendo que estamos atrasados ya, renunciare a castigarte, por la irritación que me causantes antes. Pero recuerda tu lugar alucard, aunque estés en su favor, debes estar en tu mejor comportamiento ante la reina, espero no agarrarte peleando con el paladín y debes caminar detrás de mi, cuando entremos en el pasillo principal, no debes mostrar tus colmillos a las personas

Alucard hizo una reverencia- si, mi amo- dijo el humildemente y si se me permite luces radiante esta noche

Integra sopló el humo en el aire- no uses ese termino

El magnifico pasillo del palacio de la reina, se quedo en un áspero silencio, ante el enuncio de **Sir integra wingate** hellsing y **Lord alucard, **la intensidad de las miradas se opaco ante la entrada de Walter, Seres y Pip. Algunos con curiosidad, y otros viciosos con celos, odio y desden.

Integra no miro a los ojos a nadie, mientras que el sonido de las botas de alucard, la siguió hasta el trono de la reina. Levantándose el dobladillo del vestido, ella hizo una reverencia a su majestad, como debe hacer una buena dama y fue recibido con gusto.

-integra- dijo la reina suavemente- realmente ¿Qué deseas hacer ahora?

Sonriendo, integra se enderezo. Entonces con un movimiento casi militar y formal, ella doblo una rodilla, como un caballero, y se arrodillo ante la reina. Los murmullos de sorpresa y desaprobación manaron a través de la muchedumbre, mientras que ella solo se levanto.

-es un honor estar en su presencia, su majestad

- el honor es todo mió, queridos caballeros y espero que las bendiciones de dios me permitan estar con ustedes mas tiempo-contesto la reina, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el vampiro

-bienvenido alucard-caminando hacia delante, alucard tomo la misma pose que integra ante la reina y permitió que ella le acariciara la cara-otra guerra ha venido y se ha ido, alucard, pero nunca pareces envejecer con la experiencia

-es una dicha y una maldición, su majestad

Los ojos de la anciana oscilaron en la espalda de integra. Ella se acerco mas al vampiro-danza con ella

El levanto la vista, hacia donde estaba ella-espero su perdón

-la guerra ha terminado, esta celebración es de ambos, de ti y de ella. Alucard danza con ella.

Seras observo el cuarto tristemente. Con su primera entrada, ella se había encontrado levemente emocionada por las perspectivas de la tarde, después de todo había algo, con la oportunidad de vestir un vestido y ser miembro de la clase alta, especialmente para una joven policía, como ella.

Deslumbrada por los colores y los sonidos, ella fantaseaba con conversaciones verdaderas, música exótica y quizás compartir una danza o dos con algún oficial con clase. Después de arrodillarse ante la reina la fiesta fue cuesta abajo.

La mayoría de los invitados, aunque a sabiendas de sus hazañas en la guerra, eran aprensivos en su enfoque de ella. Las mujeres de la fiesta, le hablaban como si fuera una niña. Le preguntaban principalmente ¿eres de verdad un vampiro? Y ¿como es eso de beber sangre? Nadie parecía estar dispuesto a tratarla como un miembro de la norma. La música era insulsa y aburrida para su gusto, y la atención de los jóvenes oficiales no era lo más halagador. Ellos la observaban de lejos, admirando lujuriosamente sus pechos redondos y sus piernas, pero se estremecían ante sus ojos rojos y se alejaban rápidamente ante su sonrisa colmilluda.

Pip, acosando a los servidores, preguntando si las aceitunas en la bebida eran importadas, no ayudaban en absoluto.

Si no fuera por Walter, la noche habría sido un completo fracaso, a pesar de su edad, el mayordomo parecía ser popular con las damas, cada tanto el rompía con sus admiradores, para compartir un baile con ella y tuvo que admitir que el era muy bueno.

Pero el después se enfrasco en un debate con dos coronales. Seras se dejo caer en el bar., mantenido la compañía de una igual de aburrida integra.

El hombre con el pelo lacio rubio se acerco al final, sonriendo ampliamente. Sintiéndose incomoda, escaneo la habitación en busca de su amo, solo para encontrarlo al lado de la reina. Ella trago fuertemente, a medida que el hombre se iba acercando a integra y a ella

-señorita victoria-dijo con una dulzura goteante-que lindo es verla. Fue un espectáculo digno de testigos sus hazañas durante la guerra

Ella le permito besarle la mano-grracias, padre Maxwell

Lady Integra-dijo Maxwell, pasando su mano de tal manera que le dijo cual eran sus intenciones frente a ella-tan deslumbrante como siempre

Como si de un descaro desafió se tratase, cruzo sus brazos- buenas tardes, Maxwell

El sacerdote sonrió tontamente-parece un crimen para tal adorable dama no estar en la pista. ¿Podría yo…?

-por supuesto –integra lo interrumpió. Seras la miro shokeada- seras, baila con el

Seras conmocionada, no hizo ningún movimiento ante el hilo de ira que se deslizaba a trabes de la frente de Maxwell. El miro a la joven vampiro con disgusto-creo que me malentendio, miss integra-dijo calmadamente.-quise decir…

Ella esta esperando-dijo integra, interrumpiéndolo de nuevo- ¿usted no desea premiar su heroicidad? Ella no ha tenido una danza decente en mucho tiempo.

Aunque la sonrisa no abandono la cara de Maxwell, seras podía ver que tenia que hacer muchísimo esfuerzo para mantenerla allí. El sacerdote se quedo sin palabras por un momento, hasta que un sirviente les alcanzo una bandeja llenas de copas de vino, sus ojos brillaron.

-Decirles que, señorita integra, señorita victoria-dijo el, agarrafando una copa de la bandeja-desearía brindar por su victoria. Yo creo que todos en este salón merecen la oportunidad de celebrar

Antes de que integra, pudiera objetar, Maxwell levanto la voz junto con la copa-quiero proponer un brindis- el hizo terminar todos los sonidos de la noche. Los cuales murieron rápidamente-por los héroes de la guerra que vencieron al último batallón. Por hellsing

Todas las copas de vino en el salón se elevaron, mientras el color abandonaba la cara de integra, mientras que muchas voces gritaban-¡¡¡por hellsing!!!

Y ahora-dijo Maxwell fuertemente, obteniendo la atención de todos.-talvez la señora del honor quiera honrar a su compañero con un baile de celebración-el extendió una mano a integra de nuevo, esta vez bajo la mirada de cientos de ojos.

Por un momento ella estaba segura que integra rechazaría al líder de iscariote. Un segundo pasó, Maxwell seguía sonriendo, esperando a que la dama cometiera el error de ser descortés ante los ojos de los invitados de la reina

-tienes toda la razón padre

Un temblor paso entre la multitud, seras lo sintió claramente como el día que su maestro apareció mágicamente atrás de Maxwell. La esquina de los labios del sacerdote se torcieron, ante el sonido de la voz del vampiro, alucard paso por delante de el, empujándolo en el proceso

Amo-dijo educadamente-tu sirviente y tu compañero gustosamente desea acompañarla en esta danza-le ofreció su mano-¿podría?

Una pequeña mueca apareció en la cara de Integra, suficiente como para ser vista por Seras y Maxwell. El sacerdote hizo sonar sus dientes; Seras pudo oírlo. El aún tenía su mano medio extendida, pero la otra estaba fuertemente cerrada. Ella se preguntaba por qué sus nudillos se estaban volviendo blancos.

Ella puso su delicada mano sobre la de Alucard –si, sirviente- dijo. Un brillo apareció en los azules ojos de Maxwell –puedes

Rápido como la música, Alucard guió a Integra hacia la pista de baile. Seras estaba segura que los pies de ellos no tocaban el piso. La banda tocaba gentilmente el vals mientras ellos flotaban al compás de las notas, girando en el aire como hojas en viento. Él la estaba mirando, Seras miró, pero ella no percibió su mirada. Todos los ojos, curiosos y sorprendidos, miraban su actuación en la pista de baile.

Él tal vez fuera un demonio, pero bailaba como un ángel.

Ella escucho al sacerdote enfatizando cosas debajo de su calma y tuvo que suprimir una risa nerviosa. A través del cuarto, ella diviso a Walter, quién dejó de mirar a la pareja para guiñarle un ojo. Ella sintiendo que su espíritu crecía, presionó fuertemente su bolso. Sintiendo la dureza del paquete que estaba dentro del bolso, y sonrió.

-¡yo, Sera-sh! –ella hizo una mueca de fastidio cuando un brazo la tomó por los hombros hebriamente. Pip se le acercó, controlando de alguna forma el olor a vino en su aliento. –¿te gustaría bailar Sera-sh?

Con un solo dedo, Seras lo empujó. Ahora y siempre él le daba una razón para estar agradecida de su fuerza sobrehumana. –No, Pip-

-ah, ¡vamos!- Pip dio un vistazo rápido a la pista de baile –ellos están bailando. Endemoniadamente bien para un vampiro –hizo una pequeña pausa, luego se río escandalosamente –endemoniadamente bien para un vampiro, ¡Ja!

Las pocas personas cercanas se giraron por la conmoción. Su cara se puso roja, Seras jaló a Pip lejos de la multitud. Él la siguió, hablando durante todo el camino, pareciendo no notar que estaba siendo jalado. Enojada, ella le tapó la boca con una mano y le mostró una pared.

-ahora quédate ahí –le dijo enojada. Pip respondió con risitas ebrias asintiendo con la cabeza. Ella lo dejo apoyado contra la pared y volvió su atención de vuelta a su amo e Integra. Ellos seguían bailando. La pocas parejas que habían estado bailando se detuvieron para verlos bailar. La cola del vestido de Integra la siguió detrás de ella, mezclándose con el traje de Alucard. Ellos eran el centro de atención, un movimiento rápido de un negro suave y un blanco.

Amo –pensó Seras soñadoramente –algo bueno salió de una noche como esta

-¿sabes lo qué necesitan?

Ella siguió mirando

-Hey, Sera-sh, ¿sabes lo que necesitan?- ella vio que Pip no estaba en el lugar donde ella lo había dejado. En cambio, él estaba saltando en una pierna pareciendo un loco, como un conejo con una pierna lastimada –¡bailemos para brillar!

-Pip, ¡no!

Ella se movió rápidamente. En el momento en que sus cuerpos se encontraron cayeron en una profunda oscuridad. La banda dejó de tocar mientras las voces mormuraban confusamente. Ella estaba segura de haber escuchado unos pocos guardias cargaron sus armas en alarma y sabía que Pip era lo suficientemente afortunado incluso estando borracho para no notar sus ojos rojos color sangre mirando de forma asesina a él en la oscuridad.

-¡lo siento! –dijo en la oscuridad luego devolvió la luz al salón antes que pánico irrumpiera en la habitación –no se preocupen, lo tengo –dándole a Pip, quién estaba apoyado sobre su espalda riéndose tontamente, un leve golpe en las costillas.

La banda comenzó a tocar nuevamente, pero pronto paró abruptamente mientras el salón caía en un profundo silencio. Alguien tiró un vaso de vino, se rompió pero nadie hizo un movimiento para limpiarlo. Todas las caras del salón eran mascaras de confusión y estupefacción, salvo por un viejo mayordomo, quién sonrió picadamente para si mismo desde un rincón.

La pareja de negro y blanco en medio del salón se quedó quieta. Ninguno se movió. Un brazo tomando a Integra, presionando su cuerpo contra el de él, Alucard estaba acariciando la cara de la mujer con su mano libre, en vez de tenerla en su sitio.

Los pocos hombres que habitaban en esta tierra sabían que un monstruo de esa clase podía besar tan humanamente.

Ella no podía ver y cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz una vez más. Ellos ya no se movían. Sus labios estaban sobre los de ella. Ella pudo sentir uno de sus colmillos raspando contra su piel. Por un momento ella se quedo en show, como el resto de la habitación.

Ella cerro sus ojos y a continuación, los volvió a abrir y se dio cuenta que su brazo estaba fuertemente envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo.

Solo su guante podía separar su mejilla de la piel de su mano, que bajaba sobre su cuello, deslizándose sobre su espalda desnuda.

La mayoría de las mujeres lo hubiesen abofeteado por la ofensa o se sonrojarían fuertemente y huirían del salón rápidamente. Integra no hizo ninguna de ellas. En cambio, tensiono fuertemente los músculos de sus brazos.

Su puño golpeo en su cara como un completo estallido. Alucard retrocedió algunos pasos y mantuvo su cabeza baja. Pero una débil sonrisa permaneció en su rostro que la encolerizo aun más. Algunas señoras de la clase alta jadearon

-¡te has pasado de la línea, criado!- su pelo antes meticuloso había caído aun lado. Frustrada, ella inserto una mano en ella y tiro, enviando las horquillas a volar por todo el salón. Ella fulmino con la mirada al vampiro a medida que su perlo rubio caía en toda su extensión-quítese de mi presencia- ordeno fríamente-tratare con usted después.

Lentamente, alucard levanto una mano para tocar el punto donde su puño había aterrizado. Estaba levemente rojo e hinchado. Bajo las miradas tensas, el le dio un saludo militar.

-Si- dijo lentamente- mi amo

Las respiraciones de alivio eran audibles, pues el vampiro había desaparecido del cuarto. Bajo las apresuradas ordenes de la reina, la banda siguió tocando, mientras integra dejaba la pista de baile para las otras parejas. Hasta que un apretón en su hombro la detuvo

-¿quizás ahora me favorezca con esta danza?- pidió con voz satisfecha

-le sugiero guardar esa mano, Maxwell, antes de que descubra que los vampiros no son los únicos que muerden.

Seras encontró a integra, en el tocador, fumando un cigarrillo y usando de vuelta sus anteojos.-señorita integra

La dama expulso el humo hacia el aire-Seras, bien- dijo indiferente, mirando ala joven vampiro en el espejo-ya puedes ir diciéndole a ese amo suyo, que puede ir esperando otros 50 años presos en la mazmorra

-pero…-comenzó seras pero temiendo las cosencuencias de lo que había comenzado

-¿Qué? ¿Estas aquí para poner excusas por su insolencia?

Luchando contra sus nervios. Seras se forzó a avanzar- amo…el se preocupa por usted

Integra dejo escapar una risa seca-¿es eso?-dijo ella-¿es eso lo que tu crees?- ella se volvió y estudio a la chica policía-¿el te dijo eso?

-no…yo lo he oído-

-déjame decirte algo acerca de tu amo, seras. Después de todo, el tiene 500 años. ¿Supones que todos esos siglos se entretuvo jugando al ajedrez?-Seras negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada-el ha viajado por todo el mundo acostándose con mujeres hasta satisfacerse. Humanos y vampiros por igual. Y ahora-ella soplo el humo del cigarrillo-y ahora ha estado privado de eso por cierto tiempo y no puede controlar sus impulsos. Por su falta de decoro ante la reina y los oficiales de la guerra esto ha sido una vergüenza para hellsing

-¡eso no es cierto!

Integra la miro-¿Qué?

-el amo no perdió el control de sus impulsos-seras dio un desesperado paso hacia delante-puedo sentirlo....sus sentimientos…el te desea, señorita integra. El quiere estar cerca suyo para besarte

Integra entrecerró sus ojos-¿de verdad?-dijo ella halagada

Seras se inquieto incómodamente-por favor hable con el-

-que ingenua eres, seras victoria-

-¿disculpa?

Dejando caer algunas cenizas en el cenicero, integra aspiro el cigarrillo nuevamente, mientras pensaba-¿Cómo debería explicarte esto? Tu amo es un arma, al igual que lo eres tu, ¿entiendes eso?-insegura de que contestar, seras asintió-y la razón de que ustedes sean armas, es que son fuertes. Sin debilidades humanas. Especialmente alucard. El a menudo me ha dicho, que el cargara el arma, jalara el gatillo y matara sin arrepentimientos, pero la voluntad detrás de el es mía y por esa razón yo llevo los riesgos y cargo con el dolor de cada muerte. El no siente nada

-pero…-empezó seras

-pero, si lo hiciera, sin embargo-continuo integra, ignorándola- el no seria tan fuerte como se supone que debería ser. Las emociones debilitan. Si el de verdad se preocupara por mi, como usted dice, mas motivos para castigarlo, controlar sus impulsos antes de que decaigan sus habilidades-ella se quito el cigarrito-los asesinos no ama y los amantes no matan

Shokeada, seras no podía soportar estar ante su presencia y ante sus vidriosos ojos azules-no-dijo finalmente-entonces no hay nada que hacer entre tu y el

Todo es como debería ser entre "el y yo" como tu lo pones. Es bueno para la organización

-entonces, ¿usted va a negarse a el y a si misma?

Integra enarco una ceja-si que estamos persistentes hoy-

Seras se alejo levemente, un poco avergonzada-lo siento

-Supervivencia del más apto, Seras- Integra suspiro- ahora si no te molesta quisiera estar sola por algunos momentos, por lo menos hasta que ese manojo de allí afuera se allá preparado para no hacer preguntas-ella se detuvo brevemente.

Con todo su valor, seras saco de su monedero un paquete y se lo tendió a integra.

-¿Qué es?-

-son cigarrillos- murmuro seras, sin mirarla a los ojos-no sabia que otra cosa traerle, ni siquiera se si son los correctos…solamente feliz cumpleaños

Mirando fijamente el paquete, integra pestañeo en sorpresa, mientras las emociones jugaban en su rostro. Finalmente agarro el paquete con ambas manos- gracias-dijo suavemente

-¿puedo hacerle una pregunta, sir?

-adelante.

-¿Alguna vez perdió la fe en algo que ha jurado proteger?

…

Alucard se inclino contra los pasamanos del balcón, dejando que sus ojos admiraran las luces de la ciudad y las nubes del cielo. Había habido algunos guardias que protegían el palacio, pero ellos se hicieron a un lado cautelosamente cuando el se acerco y lo dejaron solo para hacer lo que le plazca. El disfruto un poco del aire de la noche.

Una figura solitaria camino hacia el balcón, colocándose a unos pies detrás de el, mirando también hacia el horizonte. Alucard se rio entre dientes

-así que me encontrases-

-te conozco demasiado bien-dijo Walter- ¿palabras con aviso?

-dilas-

-es muy difícil para un vampiro esconder sus lagrimas-

Alucard se rió secamente, sus guantes estaban manchados con gotitas de sangre, producto de haberse limpiado los ojos anteriormente. Walter se aclaro la garganta

-que espectáculo montantes allí-dijo el- pero supongo que yo tengo algo de culpa. Debí haberte escuchado cuando dijiste no

Alucard alejo su comentario-no te culpes, anciano-dijo el-integra es una mujer difícil. Me deje llevar, asumiendo que haya otra oportunidad, seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez

Walter miro al vampiro-no te has dado por vencido aun

-¿tu piensas que debería?

-no- dijo rápidamente Walter- no, no hay nadie más perfecto para ella que vos. Ella es difícil, pero eso es lo que la ase especial, tu y yo somos unos de los pocos que sabemos reconocer eso y tu eres el único que la ama por eso

-emociones humanas, después de tanto tiempo, quien lo diría

-el que te hayas convertido en vampiro no te quita las emociones humanas, alucard

-pero haría las cosas más simples.

-¿es tan así la cosa?-Walter miro a su compañero-entonces supongamos que puedes desacerté de ellas. Todas las emociones, tales como el dolor, la incertidumbre, eso te haría mucho más fuerte, una maquina de destrucción, ¿no? – alucard se encogió de hombros. Y todo lo que tienes que hacer, es olvidar como te sientes con respecto a integra, ¿lo aceptarías?

-no-alucard negó con su cabeza-he soportado el dolor y la incertidumbre, pero no puedo olvidar como se sintió ese momento…ni si quiera el rey de la no vida

-¿seguro que tu no quieres dormir en ello?

Ambos se dieron vuelta, para ver emerger de las sombras a Integra. Walter la reverencio suavemente- buenas noches, dama mía- dijo el mientras alucard permanecía callado-¿has venido para escapar de los ruidos de la fiesta?

Por el momento-respondió integra, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el vampiro-si no te molesta Walter, me gustaría hablar con mi sirviente

Walter se enderezo-por supuesto

Ninguno de los dos hablo hasta que Walter se hubo alejado. Una vez solos, integra se aproximo a alucard y se redujo contra el pasamano

Alucard sonrió débilmente- supongo que desea discutir mi castigo, amo

Eventualmente, si-dijo integra-pero por ahora solo tengo una pregunta: ¿que pretendías lograr esta noche?

-¿lograr? Nada amo- el la observo detenidamente. Su pelo estaba suelto de vuelta, era la manera que más le gustaba a el. El pensó que podía atrapar la esencia de su piel en el aire. Solo estuve perdido en el momento y merezco el castigo

El castigo por mentir es mucho peor, alucard

El espero, luego se rió entre dientes, luego comenzó a reírse con una risa triste, casi cruel, que hizo eco en la noche

-¿te importaría compartir el chiste?

El se acerco a ella y se agacho para quedar a su nivel-¿nunca le he dicho que pienso que usted es una niña pequeña?

-muchas veces

-mentí, castígame por eso

-¿lo encuentras gracioso, vampiro?

Si-dijo alucard- Dios ayúdame, si lo hago. Soy tan viejo. ¿Te gustan los hombre viejos integra?

-ese no es asunto tuyo

-he visto demasiadas cosas y estas me persiguen en mis sueños. ¿Me crees eso?

- creo que estas malgastando el tiempo jugando esos juegos conmigo- integra se cruzo de brazos. Una lastima, el estaba disfrutando la oportunidad de ver las curvas de sus senos

- a menos que tengas algo que valga la pena oír. Me pondré a negociar tu castigo

El suspiro, alucard miro hacia el cielo, un rayo de luna se escapo de entre las nubes, atrapando el pelo y el vestido de integra, haciéndolos brillar como una estrella de invierno. No había vuelta a tras. Antes de que pudiera protestar, el envolvió sus brazos alrededor suyo, fijando sus brazos a su lado, atrayéndola cerca suyo. Ella lucho, sorpresivamente, poco. El hundió su cara en su cuello, respirando profundamente

-déjame contarte una historia, integra-el murmuro en su oreja, ella dejo de forcejear momentáneamente.- yo tuve una esposa. ¿Te había contado eso?-el sintió como ella negaba con la cabeza-ella era hermosa, una mujer encantadora en todas las formas posibles. Solo había un problema, ella no me amaba y cuando lo hizo, fue por que la había marcado, su corazón era fuerte y salvaje, como el tuyo y al igual que vos, ella no me pertenecía

Suavemente el corrió su pelo y deposito un beso tierno en su cuello

-sabes que podría marcarte-dijo suavemente-podría marcarte ahora mismo y hacerte mi novia. Los sellos y los lazos estarían rotos. Podría hacerlo ahora mismo. Pero no puedo. Si no me amas por tu propia voluntad nada hará que lo hagas

Integra no dijo nada

-no puedo culparla, sabes-continuo alucard-incluso ahora no puedo culparla por no amarla. Yo era un monstruo. Todavía sigo siendo un monstruo, un miserable que camina sobre la tierra. ¿Podrías amar a un monstruo señorita hellsing?

Ella no le respondió mientras el la tenía fuertemente. Preguntándose que habría dentro de el y si su corazón podría romperse. El tiempo paso y ellos se separaron al final. Integra mantuvo los ojos bajos, sabiendo que el la observaba, esperando.

-bueno integra-dijo el-esa es la verdad. Te amo. Simplemente por que eres hermosa en toda forma posible

-arrodíllate-

El lo hizo bajando una rodilla ante ella. Con ambas manos ella le sujeto la cara y movió sus ojos para que se encontraran con los de ella. Luego ella se inclino hacia delante y presiono sus labios sobre su frente. El cerró los ojos al igual que ella, mientras la luna desaparecía por detrás de las nubes una vez más.

Walter encontró a alucard en el balcón nuevamente, todavía admirando la ciudad. El se coloco a su lado y observo que el vampiro sonreía

-¿entonces, resulto todo bien?

Alucard asintió-se podría decir que si

-¿Entonces ella comparte tus sentimientos?

-no exactamente

-¿aun así estás sonriendo?

Miro hacia el claro del cielo, alucard se inclino para sentir las caricias del viento-por que ahora lo se, anciano, que ella me ama. De la misma forma que un amo puede amar a un sirviente. De esa forma ella me ama y por ahora eso es suficiente

-no te has rendido todavía

-si tengo que esperar otros quinientos años para que cambie de parecer lo haré gustoso


End file.
